The Fallen
by GamerFTW
Summary: Maya helps Nick during the 7 year gap while trying to deal with her title.
1. A Long Wait

**Hello! Wow I'm tired! Work experience properly took it out of me! ;) Another week to go! Anyways! :)**

**This is my new story. Basically its about Nick and Maya during the seven year gap between T & T and Apollo. I will be updating as soon as I can but as I said next week I'm working but hopefully I'll be writing once I get home! ;) This story will switch points of view and the date will change incase people get confused. :) Enjoy!**

9 May 2019

Kurain Village

The sun shone high in the sky and filled all of Kurain Village with warmth. A cool wind blew by but other than that it seemed like it was going to be a nice day. Maya Fey strolled through winding way looking everywhere for nothing in particular. She had spent the whole morning meditating and so determined that it must around twelve o' clock in the afternoon.

Maya walked slowly thinking about the events of last week. She had heard about Nick's disbarment from Mr Edgeworth but hadn't had the guts to talk to Nick himself. She had thought about calling him but decided to give him some space. But it had been long enough. She thought he might contact her when he was ready but so far the only information she had was from the newspaper (which didn't exactly paint a good picture of the whole situation) and Mr Edgeworth (who was hard enough to talk to an a normal occasion). Nothing from Nick himself. She hadn't seen Nick since her Master Ceremony nearly three weeks ago.

She showed the elders the newspaper once she had finished taking it all in. They didn't like Nick much since that case with her aunt and so they concluded from this that he was no good. But their reaction Maya could handle. She didn't share their sentiments on Nick. Pearly, however, was a different story. Pearl worshipped Nick in a way other little girls did a prince. When she told her that her "prince" had lost his "princeness" her reaction was as bad as Maya's. Since she had told her Pearl had been very distant. But Maya couldn't tell her that everything was going to be peachy when Nick hadn't even contacted her yet!

She made her way absentmindedly towards the front of the village. Young mediums would walk past her and break their conversations just to bow and say "good afternoon" to her. It would take her a few seconds to realise that now she was Master everyone felt obliged to do it. She didn't like it but if the elders saw that someone didn't show respect to her there was big trouble. So she avoided all this and just went with the flow of things.

Once she reached the front of the village she noticed the mail had arrived. Without hesitation she flew towards the mailbox and promptly searched for the familiar scribble of the former attorney. Skipping all the unimportant mail (such as bills) she found the little white envelope at the bottom of the pile.

She stood there, frozen, the envelope getting crumpled as she held it tightly afraid if she loosened her grip it would fly away. Scribbled on the front was just Maya Fey and Kurain Village. There was no need for anything else. She knew who it was from. But what was in it was the reason she couldn't move. After about five minutes of just standing there she brought all the mail inside and placed the pile on the nearest table for one of the elders to pick up. Then she headed to her room.

The walk towards her room felt like the longest walk in history. Once there she locked the door. The elders were always walking in without knocking and this was something she didn't want them interrupting. She sat on her bed and, after another few moments of hesitation she tore open the envelope.

Inside was a folded piece of paper. Written on the paper were four simple words. _**"We need to talk"**_.

'_That's It! Nice one Nick '_Maya thought, frustrated_. 'Leave it to Nick to send me such_ _an ambiguous letter'. _At least it was a start. But would it have killed him to send a bit more information. She moved to her desk to start her reply. Since Nick had kept his letter "brief" she decided to just tell him a time and a date. The 11th, two days from now should be good. This would give her time to tell the elders and Pearls. The elders wouldn't be happy. Apparently now that she was Master she shouldn't leave the Village unless there was an emergency._ 'Screw them' _she thought. To her this was an emergency.

After sealing the paper in a Steel Samurai envelope she wrote down the all too familiar address of the Wright and Co Law Offices. What would become of the office now she wondered as she walked towards the mailbox? That place has changed so much in the past few years, who knows. After placing the letter in the box Maya turned and headed back towards her room. She needed to mentally prepare herself for when she informs the elders of her impending departure.


	2. Bleh! The Elders

**Hey! Thank you everyone who reveiwed this story and my other story. I'm so grateful for every reveiw. :) Heres the next chapter of The Fallen finally. The theme of this story will include romance but since its just the start of the story I didnt put it down. So you have been warned. There will be some romance. ;) This is split into two parts. The first is Nick writing his "letter" to Maya and then it jumps to Maya's meeting with the elders. The italics with ' around them are thoughts but italics with " around them are speech incase theres some confusion. :) Hope to update asap! ;)**

**-GamerFTW**

7 May 2019

Wright & Co Law Offices

3:02 am

The paper flew across the office and landed about three feet away from the bin, just adding to the ever growing pile surrounding it. Phoenix had been sitting at his desk since seven the previous evening attempting to compose this letter. But since then every time he attempted to write something his mind decided to ditch him, making it impossible. Each time a sentence was written the paper was scrunched up into a ball and throw in the direction of the bin.

But writing this letter was inevitable, Phoenix concluded. It had been over a week since it happened and so he needed to tell her the details. He told Edgeworth to tell her briefly what had happened and that he would fill her in about everything later. It was the second part he was scared of. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't put down the words to tell her he wasn't an attorney anymore. It didn't feel right for two reasons. One: The whole "not an attorney anymore" bit made him feel sick, and Two: She deserved a better explanation than something written on a piece of paper.

He needed to tell her face to face. He had to see her reaction. Would she be upset, disappointed? No doubt she'd be confused. He needed to be there to explain it all to her. He needed her opinion on this whole disaster. He needed her. Plain and simple.

So now, sitting at his desk in his dimly lit office, he was faced with a new problem: How they would meet face to face? She was practically a human Fort Knox these days. Since she had become master he hadn't really seen or heard much from her. But she had warned him about all this and since he wasn't well liked in the spirit medium community it wouldn't be easy for them to stay in contact. So with all this happening it was obvious the elders would attempt to keep her from seeing him no matter what.

But then again, from living with Maya for three years he had come to the conclusion that if she really wants something she'll get it, by any means necessary. So this meant that his only hope of seeing her to explain his situation rested on her desire to see him. But since the only real information she had was from Edgeworth he had a feeling she'd need an explanation. Everyone did after talking with Edgeworth.

This meant he needed to send her a letter telling her he needed to speak to her. This put him right back to square one. What should he write? This time though he seemed to find something quite quickly. It was brief, just four words, but seemed to explain his inability to write something with more information. Once these words were printed in his sloppy handwriting he shoved the paper into an envelope and wrote down her name and address. That's all that was needed. She would know who it was from. Grabbing his coat and keys he ran out the door to post the letter because the sooner it got to her the sooner she would get to him.

9 May 2019

Kurain Village

Maya took a deep breath. For the past three hours she had been in her room working up the courage to tell the elders she was leaving to visit Nick in the city. She would keep it as short as possible and hopefully there wouldn't be too many questions.

Beside her stood Pearls. Instead of telling her all about the letter and going to see Nick she told Pearls to just listen to her conversation with the elders instead. Killing two birds with one stone. Anyways, this was sure to be one entertaining conversation.

She pushed the door open slowly, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to enter the "elder-filled"chamber. After a small push courtesy of Pearls she walked slowly into the room. It was lit only by candles scattered around the room. In the middle sat the thirteen elders in a semi-circle, all staring at Maya as she walked towards them.

She stopped near them but didn't sit down as she was expected to. If she sat down it would make it harder for her to make her escape. "Good evening Master Maya" they chimed simultaneously. She inwardly cringed at the title. _'It's not like I really am Master. It's you guys who really run the village' _she thought. _'Focus Maya! Don't veer off course before you even start talking!' _She reminded herself. Looking up at the elders she took a deep breath. _"Uh… I have received word th…that..uh… that… No. What I'm trying to say is…um…" _She couldn't say anything. Her brain couldn't put together a real sentence.

Stopping, she took another breath in and then, without stopping she stated… _"I got a letter from Nick… I mean Mr Wright, who stated that he is in need of my services urgently. I leave tomorrow at 10:00 am and will be spending four days in the city." _As soon as she was done she wheeled around on her heels and started for the exit. _"Stop!" _one of the elders, the first to recover from Maya's bombshell, shouted before Maya reached the door. _'So close'_ Maya muttered to herself before turning slowly around to face them once again.

"_Is this the same Mr Wright from the paper? The "**Forgin' **Attorney" I believe they called him" _one asked. Others had gone off into their own little discussions. Maya studied each of their faces. Some seemed confused as to why she would want to go visit someone accused of forgery. Others seemed to be angry, most likely because she had gone off and made plans without consulting them. But one, Elder Ethel, seemed to be just staring straight at Maya. Maya found it hard to read her expression but she knew she wasn't happy.

"_But Master Maya, what will the acolytes do while you're gone?", "Why do you have to be gone for so long?", "What would an ex-attorney need with a spirit medium?"_ Maya attempted to answer each question as it came but before she could answer Elder Ethel had already quietened down the group of disgruntled elders with just a raised hand_. "Master Maya, I thought we went through this at the start. Now that you're master you can't just go running back to the city each time Mr Wright needs assistance. You have responsibility here and as your advisors we must make sure that you remain responsible for your responsibilities and be a good role model for the young acolytes. Associating with people like Phoenix Wright is definitely not what we would consider being a good role model" _Elder Ethel stated, leaving Maya lividly speechless. She had never heard the words responsibility so many times in one sentence.

'_How dare she. Nick is my best friend. He needs help and I'm going to go no matter what you say. Nick is a great guy. And I'm really responsible. I've been looking after Pearls for almost two years with Nick's help. Or do we just forget about that since we now live here and you guys. That's great Maya. Now you should try to tell her that, instead of just saying it in your head' _She thought to herself. She opened her mouth to retaliate but just as she was about to say something the door burst open and Pearls came running in, a determined look plastered all over her face.

"_Master Maya is to responsible. Many of the young acolytes, including me, look up to her already. She looked after me for the past two years and her and Mr Nick are special someones. If he needs her help then we cannot stand in their way." _She stated matter of factly. The speech was good. The fact that Pearls had just barged in and the bit about Maya and Nick being special someones left each elder, especially Ethel, speechless. This gave Maya her chance to escape. Grapping Pearls by the hand she told them she was leaving tomorrow and ran out the door before anyone could object again.

Once they were at Maya's room (a safe distance away) Maya let go of Pearls hand sat down on the bed to catch her breath. _"Thanks Pearls" _She said once she had gotten her breath back. _"No problem Mas… I mean Mystic Maya. I just couldn't sit back and watch as the elders stopped you from going to help your special someone. Oh. I'm so excited. Please Mystic Maya, help Mr Nick become an attorney again. Then you two can get married and live happily ever after." _She asked Maya while jumping around the bed. Maya just shook her head and smiled at her.

But the truth was Maya knew it wasn't as simple as just getting his badge back. This went deeper than she could begin to comprehend. That was one of the reasons she needed to see Nick. The other was just to make sure he was ok. Shoving these thoughts to the back of her mind she began to pack for her bags for her little adventure.


	3. Old Times

**Hello everyone. ;) Its been awhile and I would like to warn you all that just because it's been so long doesn't mean this chapter is good. ;) I'm not happy with it but reveiw and tell me what you think. I noticed that in the first chapter Maya says she'll go see in Nick 2 days but then says tomorrow. I'm lazy and dont want to change it so lets just say she went the day after. ;) And also I took your advice and changed the whole thoughts/speech things so it should make sense now(hopefully) ;) I'm also making a plan for this story instead of making it up completely as I go along. Should make it better. )**

**Anyways reveiw and let me know how it is! **

The train ride to the city seemed to take forever. It felt like she had been sitting there for hours but after looking at her watch she saw it had only been 45 minutes since she had said goodbye to Pearly at the station. And it wasn't helping that she felt unbelievably nervous about her meeting with Nick. She hated it. Not once had she ever been nervous when going to visit Nick. It was Nick! Why would she? But sitting on the train staring blankly out the window, Maya was the most the most nervous she had ever been in her life.

This whole situation was stupid, Maya had concluded. Nick was innocent. And she knew he was going to tell her his plan to prove his innocence. In fact, she had been thinking of plans of how he was going to do it. But these plans were mostly "Samurai"-esque and Maya knew Nick well enough to know he wouldn't be willing to dress as a samurai for anything (having tried many times to get him to).

They were in the city now. Maya recognised the buildings they were passing and got up, grabbed her bag and moved towards the door of the train. Once the train slowed down as it pulled into the station she was tempted to sit back down and just stay on the train. But she didn't. She had to see Nick.

The platform was packed and Maya, being small, stood up on her tippy toes to see if she could spot him. After a moment of searching he caught her eye, standing beside a pillar staring straight at her. She froze. It was Nick. But it wasn't "Nick" Nick. There was no blue suit, red tie or white shirt. Instead there was Nick dressed in a tracksuit and sandals. The only remaining characteristic of the old lawyer was his hair.

They stared at each other, one at the pillar, the other at the edge of the platform. Phoenix looked at her nervously, probably because she had stopped as soon as she saw him. Seeing this and realizing it was still Nick in front of her she ran towards him, dropping her bag midway, and pulled him into a tight hug. It was defiantly still Nick.

They stood face to face, a smile spread across both their faces. That was something that hadn't happened to either of them in while. Finally Maya broke the silence. "So…How's it been?" was all that she could think of to say. _Uh Maya, what was that? Quick say something else! _She thought to herself but was saved when, after a small chuckle Nick told her "We need to talk. Let's go back to the office. Do you remember the way?" he joked as they left the station. "I haven't been away that long" she protested, a fake look of annoyance on her face.

* * *

The office seemed different to Maya as she walked in. It looked the same, but it seemed like the air inside was heavy. Like the office knew what had happened. They sat at the table having tea. Maya braced herself for what Nick was about to say, but she wasn't expecting him to tell her this. "I'm adopting a child." He said nonchalantly, but smiled when he caught the look on her face.

He took out two pieces of paper and handed them to her. One was a newspaper clipping and the other a photo. Both were of the girl Maya recognised from the paper covering Nick's disbarment. "She's so cute" Maya gushed, handing the pictures back to Nick. "Yeah. I kinda told her she could live here with me." Nick said, scratching the back of head. Maya stared at him, her eyes filling with tears. _Classic Nick _she thought. Wiping her eyes she sat and listened to Nick tell her everything about his last trial.

"I'm…. I… Nick I'm really sorry" she told him. "How could he just disappear and leave his daughter?" Abandonment was never something Maya could understand, even after all the times she had seen it herself. "I'm still trying to figure it all out myself, to be honest. But Maya, I need you to do me a favour." Nick looked at her, his face serious. Maya looked back, preparing herself for whatever Nick had to say. "I don't know if you'll believe me but…. Eh… well.." He couldn't say it. If she didn't believe him then it was all over. She was the only one who could help him. But he needed to find out what she thought. She'd believe him. Wouldn't she?

"Maya, here's the deal. I think I was set up during my last trial and I need your help to find out who did it and why" he stated. He closed his eyes and waited for her reaction. She'd probably laugh at him for being paranoid. Tell him he wasn't set up, that it was just him being over confident. Instead "I knew it!" was what he heard. He opened his eyes and saw that she was standing up, pointing at him, smiling. "I knew you would never forge evidence. Of course I'll help, Nick. Whatever you need. It'll be just like old times." They had both been ecstatic until that last part. Maya's face fell. It wouldn't be like old times. She had to go back to Kurain in a few days and who knows when she could get away again.

Nick kept smiling as Maya realised the flaw in her plan. "Don't worry. I have plan so we can work together while not actually being together" he told her. _I think that's a contradiction but she knows what I mean _he thought to himself. Maya beamed at him. "Cool. So what's the plan? Walkie talkies, ninjas, carrier pigeons? Oooh I can't wait." "Well I was thinking we could just use the post. I could send you stuff that I think was important and you could send me back what you thought. Stuff like that." Maya's face fell once again. "That's boring" she huffed, making him smile.

"Sounds like a good plan. Let's go get something to eat Nick. I haven't had a real burger in ages. Then it could kinda be like old times" She said, having perked up once the thought of food entered her mind. Nick couldn't refuse. He would give anything to go back to old times.


	4. Something Fishy

**Hello again! I am so glad I can update this story. For ages I couldn't figure out how this story was gunna go. But I have a rough idea now! So here it is! Chapter 4. I feel like this chapter should fill you in on how some of the story will go. Let me know how it is! ;)**

**Hope you enjoy it! ;)**

* * *

It had been over three months since Maya's reunion with Nick. Once their plan was made the two just relaxed for the few days; eating burgers, watching TV, and hanging around in the office, like it was before. But while she was there everything was quiet. No eccentric people bursting through their door seeking their help. Not a soul entered the office while she was there. But Nick seemed constantly alert, like he was expecting someone to phone or knock. It was quite sad, to say the least.

Since she had got back, the elders had been either in her ear asking if she was going back to 'that lawyer' or keeping her so busy she wouldn't have any time to think. She hadn't expected being Master to be this stressful. It seemed like she had to do everything around Kurain. She never had time to herself and she hadn't spoken to Pearly in what seemed like months. And it didn't look like her life was about to slow down any time soon.

* * *

Kurain Village

17th August 2019

It was another boring day in Kurain. Maya had just finished a task assigned to her by one of the elders and was now attempting to sneak back to her room for 10 minutes to herself. To most people this would be easy but for 'Master Maya' it was near impossible. These days it seemed like around every corner there was someone (mostly the elders) who needed her to do something, something that could probably be done by an infant.

Today though, it looked like she was home safe. Nearly sprinting to her door her hand shot out towards the handle. "Master Maya! There you are" she heard from down the hall. She paused, her eyes quickly searching for a place to hide. Sighing in defeat, she slowly turned around.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. The elders want you…." But Pearl didn't have time to finish. Maya shoved her into her bedroom and quickly shut the door. It was only Pearly who had found her. She still had time to relax.

"Master Maya! Is everything alright? What's wrong?" Pearly asked frantically. Her eyes scanned Maya's body, searching for anything wrong.

"Shhhh! Pearly. Everything's fine. I just don't want anyone to find me for a few minutes. And what did I say about calling me Master." Maya explained, plopping down onto the bed.

"Oh. Okay. Well they just sent me to tell you that you have to go to the guest's training and observe. But I don't see why. They know how to train; they've been here for nearly a week." Pearl said, sitting on Maya's pillow. "We haven't done this in ages." She stated after a moment, gesturing to the two of them.

"I know Pearly. I'm sorry. It's just that now that I'm Master I seem to have no time for anything. Each time I finish a task I'm handed three more. I'm getting pretty sick of it." Maya said sadly. It was true. She had only been Master for about three months and already she missed her old life.

"I understand, Mas… I mean Mystic Maya. You look tired. But I seems like some of the tasks the elders give you are ones that can be done by an acolyte. And other ones you don't really need to be present for. I mean why does the Master have to be present while the street lamps are being lit? It's a bit silly to me." Pearl stated firmly, believing the elders to be idiots. "Mother never said anything about those tasks when she told me about Mater."

Maya sat up, deeply thinking over what Pearly had just said. It did seem moronic. Most of these tasks could be, and should be, performed by an acolyte. And she did seem to be present at everything that happened in Kurain, although she rarely needed to be. What the hell was going on? The elders were starting to look fishier by the minute. At least Maya wasn't the only one to notice.

"Good point Pearly. What did Morgan say when she talked about master" Maya asked, shivering inwardly when she said Morgan's name. It still brought back bad memories. But she was curious since there hadn't been a Master to tell her what to do.

"Hmm. Well just that Master was to greet guests and be available to help acolytes with training or any other problems. Master also had to bless meals on special occasions. Just stuff like that. She never mentioned half the stuff you do." Pearl explained.

Maya nodded. Those things seemed normal to her. What were the elders up to? They couldn't know about her helping Nick. Only Pearly knew about that and Maya trusted her completely.

"Listen Pearly. I think the elders are up to something. I don't know what it is but if me and you both noticed the overload of work they've been giving me then I know something's up." she whispered, now paranoid someone was listening to her.

"I agree, Mystic Maya. But what are we going to do. I have a feeling they don't really want us together for too long. I was only sent today because there was no one else." She whispered back, biting the nail of her thumb.

"Hmm. Well, I can try and listen in on their meetings, see if that's where they discuss their plan. And you just listen to every conversation you can. It's the only way, since we can't really confront them about it without evidence. We'll have to meet up in secret. I'll tell you where when I can get away from them." Maya said excitedly. It was just like when she had made her plan with Nick. It was like old times.

"Good plan Mystic Maya. Speaking of plans, have you spoken to Mr Nick?

"Only through letters. He said he'd send me some 'stuff' to look at soon." Maya answered. Now she had two mysteries to solve. She felt like those kids from that cartoon. The one with the dog.

"MASTER MAYA! So this is where you've been hiding." One of the elders boomed as the bedroom door flew open, knocking a few items from the dresser to the floor. "We all thought you had run away. Come now, we have some people for you to meet. Pearl, don't you have some chores to complete?" she said, giving Pearl a curious but dangerous look.

Pearl stood straight up, nodded quickly, then sprinted from the room, glancing at Maya before she disappeared.

Maya stood also and allowed herself to be led to these 'people' she had to meet. _People?_ She thought. _Who the hell ever comes to Kurain? No one even knows where it is._


End file.
